


The Importance of Education

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, SHDF:KJSDF:KSDJF, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, i'm getting too old for this lmao, it's been 6 years since i've last written lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Edelgard must learn everything around her in order to become an efficient emperor for the Adrestian Empire. However, what she didn't know was just how inexperienced she is in the form of passionate lovemaking.





	The Importance of Education

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I've written lemon, it was back in 2013. Who knew that Byleth and Edelgard would influence me to work day and night on this piece, lol! Hope you enjoy it! I had a little too much fun writing this. :)

Education is important to a person’s growth. Without it, a person’s growth is stunted. Types of conversations would be limited. Actions would lack variety. The next generation would lose plenty of opportunities and lessons. Lacking education could easily lead to ostracization from the community.  
The consequences are fatal. However, a human’s brain is unable to store countless information. It isn’t a supercomputer. A supercomputer wouldn’t even be able to store limitless data into its system either.

That means it’s okay to not know everything, right? Dimitri, Claude, and even her professor, Byleth, admits that there was nothing wrong with this.

“Edelgard, even I don’t know everything. My family has ruled over the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus without worldly knowledge. I am certain I can follow after their footsteps.”

“Nothin’ wrong with not being the all-knowing-goddess, right? Sometimes it’s better to be ignorant. Knowing too much could lead to your downfall…”

“Edelgard, there’s so much to learn in this world. As a professor, even I don’t know everything. I don’t even think I’m a good professor— Oh, you flatter me. I’m glad you think otherwise. Still, I learn alongside my students. Don’t put too much pressure on yourself, okay?”

For Edelgard, this is unacceptable. She must allow her brain to absorb all that it could. For the Adrestian Empire future emperor, a single detail not known could very well lead her nation into demise. The 18-year-old was like a sponge. Various tactical plans and ideas were tested in chess duels. Subjects ranging from complex physics in the field of magic to survival skills needed for the wilderness are mastered. Extracurricular activities such as the art of being a seamstress and singing in a choir are sought after. Interactions with Byleth’s colleagues and volunteer positions (such as being a weekly chef at the monastery’s kitchen) expanded her social network.

Edelgard snagged at every single piece of knowledge like a hungry beast.

She would become an emperor.

She would reclaim what her father had lost.

She would lead a fulfilling life with her lover, Byleth.

Yes… Knowledge was especially crucial for their relationship.

It was a dinner during the time of her birthday that led to the planted seed. Edelgard had not hoped for much. Actually— she foresaw that there would be no results! They had spent countless hours together, but none dare led to a relationship beyond platonic. A student and a professor. A noble and a commoner. A princess and a mercenary. The only thing they had in common was their status as warriors on the battlefield. Otherwise, they were never on equal footing.

Edelgard wanted to close the gap. The birthday date was the most opportune of time to confess her amorous sins to the very person she fell for. A small cake dashed with whip creams and decorated with strawberries sat between the two. Had it not been for the cup of sweet herbal tea found in the mountains, Edelgard would have lost so much of the confident composure. The tremors in her delivery, the rapid heartbeat, the occasional twitch from her eye, the chewing of her lower lip, and the gnawing fear were evident.

“I love you, Byleth.”

Dread overcame her thoughts as the older female no older than by three years hardly reacted. There was no flushing of the cheeks, there was no change to the respiration rate, there were no subtle movements… She simply stared back at the recently-turned 18-year-old. Edelgard had balled the hands on her lap into fists. How humorous. Was her professor disgusted with her? Same-sex relationships were not uncommon, but that does not mean everyone agreed to it. It just wasn’t their preference.

The girl remembered her palms becoming clammy. Edelgard felt her mouth go dry as that particular reason crossed through her mind.

What if Byleth wasn’t into girls?

“I love you too, Edelgard.”

But it never came to that. Byleth embraced Edelgard’s forward nature and never once shamed the young lady of her sexuality. The unfolding scene almost felt like it came out of a left field. Yes, to an extent. Byleth had never once expressed romantic feelings to any of her students or colleagues. Not even Sylvain or Dorothea could rattle the ex-mercenary with their flirtatious personality. To respond with a smile, a tinge of pink discoloration upon her cheeks, and the sudden hug was not how her professor would have acted!

What Edelgard had forgotten was Byleth’s true nature. Despite the facts that a concrete slab has more expression than Byleth in her waking hours, underneath the stoic demeanor is that of a young woman who wishes to be with others. The mercenary life and community that she used to surround herself with thickened the outer shell. Making allies was easy. Making friends was not.

Edelgard had noticed how much time the instructor met with Jeralt and Manuela during days off after Byleth’s explanation.

“I didn’t know how to approach you.”

She was, in a way, emotionally stunted. Expressing them was difficult as she was used to concealing them as a mercenary. That stunt came to erode and was replaced with growth during the first two months at the monastery. The cheeky personality that everyone has come to adore bore fruit. What Byleth was not prepared for was the concept of love. Yes, she loves her father. However, the older male would always remark to his colleagues and curious students from all three Houses about the lack of physical affection she showcased to him.

“Love is a foreign concept to her,” he shook his head after Edelgard had approached him one day. “I can tell how she is feeling, but only because I’m her father. I could only hope she meets someone special like my wife to help break her out of her shell.”

Edelgard had no way knowing that that special person was none other than herself… and she would have never known had she not initiated.

They shook hands on a deal. The two made a promise to keep their relationship a secret until Edelgard graduated. Both did not want to be at the center of gossips, especially in the case tension arises between the three nations and church. Comically, Byleth and Edelgard were unable to pry the hands from the rest of the Black Eagles as their curious nature were too much to handle. Not that the Black Eagles weren’t supportive, of course. They cheered on for the two and sealed their lips about the private affair to the rest of the students and staffs. Even Hubert gave the green light… once he had given Byleth a long, brother-like lecture on dating Edelgard in private.

“If I ever see, hear, or sense Edelgard in distress because of you, I will have no choice but to remove you.”

How brotherly of him!

Nevertheless, nothing could prepare her for a very green relationship with her professor. Textbooks held little to no knowledge about love. In lieu of it, fairytales and wondrous legends substituted the dense material. It’s unfortunate that the ones she’s heard of never went beyond a kiss… Not that Edelgard even knew that you could do something more intimate than share a pleasant peck on the lips. It was only recently that she decided to pursue this new concept thanks to the encouragement from Ferdinand and Dorothea.

“So long as Hubert doesn’t hear about this, then you’re totally fine!” Dorothea chirped when the three ate lunch together. The fashionable commoner tucked a stray brown hair behind her ear as she sipped on her juice. “Still, I can’t believe that you didn’t know about THIS.”

“It’s a shame my rival is so oblivious about it,” Ferdinand shut his eyes and shook his head, a hand rested on his temple. “My Edelgard won’t be able to get married and have kids!”

Edelgard’s brow twitched.

“How entertaining for you to speak like I am not present,” she stared at the male. “I am also not yours, Ferdinand. I have—”

“Teach,” he finished. His eyes opened and a playful grin ran across his lips. “Yeah yeah, we got the message.”

“If you had known, I prefer you focus that energy on finding someone special yourself.”

“Relax~ I will. No promises that it’ll just be as scandalous as yours with Teach~”

“Ferdinand! Why must you make everything a competition between us both?”

Before the two nobles were able to launch into verbal warfare, Dorothea immediately interfered with a long and theatrical “okay!” It’s astonishing that no one else in the cafeteria turned their heads towards the noisy trio’s direction.

“Goodness, both of you, please have some class!” the young lady scolded. It was something of a sight to see someone in her social standing act this way. It almost feels like the role was temporarily reversed… Dorothea shifted her focus onto Edelgard and raised an index finger up like an older sister. “Edelgard, I recommend that the best time to attack is during the evening.”

“I can’t do it now?”

“Unless you’re a rabbit in heat, I suggest you do this privately with the professor. I’m sure you don’t want anyone to hear you both.”

And so Edelgard heeded to their advice after one last review of her battle plan with Ferdinand and Dorothea. She admits, there were three moments in her life where she felt the jitters. The first was the inevitable fate of becoming an emperor for the Adrestian Empire. The second was the dangerous practical lessons against bandits and rebels of the monastery. The third is facing Byleth with an outlandish request. Edelgard felt the palms of her hands moistened. She placed them on her lap and did her best to wipe the sweats away, only to no avail.

Should she back away from the plan? The rubbing of her palms increased its pace. No… That wouldn’t be right. All that hard work of owing her shameful romantic inexperience to Dorothea and Ferdinand cost dearly. Edelgard’s hands slowed down to a stop. Maybe she should delay this. But how long can she push it back?

The sun eventually began to set on a Friday evening as she pondered long and hard. Time was running extremely short. Edelgard needs to decide her next course of action right here, right now. As for her professor, the young lady in her early 20s had just finished preparation for tomorrow. This upcoming weekend consisted of the usual field trips to train for Saturday and a day off for Sunday. It was the usual schedule as a teacher.

_‘ Why am I always out on the field, but the other professors aren’t? ‘_

Correction: it was the usual schedule as a teacher for Byleth exclusively. Because she was a professional mercenary alongside her father in the past, it made her an ideal model to guide the future prince and princess of their nation compared to other educators. Though Manuela and Hanneman were in charge of the Blue Lions and Golden Deers, they weren’t frequently chosen to handle sensitive missions and tasks ordered by the archbishop herself. It was always “Byleth this” and “Byleth that.”

Byleth loves to teach her students. She really does. She may have various hiccups in her teaching methods, and she is eccentric due to her lack of knowledge in social normality, but she cares for her students. Though it doesn’t hurt to have a break for a bit… right? The other professors were cycled through in a way to spread their workload for Saturday. Why can’t she have that same treatment? She can get tired too!

A weary sigh. The instructor adjusted her hold on the notebook. At least there’s Sunday to look forward to… Byleth let a small smile crack through her frustration. She continued through the empty field and into a hidden narrow passage as a short-cut, her mind set on spending this luxurious day off with fishing on a Sunday.

An imaginary thought bubble floated above her head, a poorly doodled version of Byleth smiling with a fishing rod in one hand and a fish in another. Oh, how she misses this peaceful hobby. Maybe she should invite Edelgard out too.

That seems to have brightened her dull features. The thought bubble began to include the poorly drawn noble shuffling next to the teacher. Edelgard also held a fishing rod in one hand and a smaller fish in another. Just like Byleth, she too was grinning from ear to ear.

_‘ Let’s do just that. ‘_

She nodded to herself.

“Aren’t you lovesick.” The familiar voice of Sothis pierced through Byleth’s eardrums. As if by magic, Sothis appeared out of thin air and floated beside the walking teacher. The young girl crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve changed since you and Edelgard hooked up.”

It has always intrigued Sothis of Byleth’s and Edelgard’s relationship. Although the green-haired care more for the professor whom she has always watched since the time of birth, she cannot help but find more questions than answers. The concept of love is complex. Not everyone views it the same way as the next person. When Byleth struggled with her emotional attachments towards Edelgard before the confession, Sothis had always comforted her. She knew it was not in her place to tell the young woman what was right and what was wrong. All she could do was lend a listening ear.

Just what exactly drew Byleth to Edelgard, and what drew Edelgard to Byleth? The two had opened up to each other during the birthday date, but Sothis excused herself to sleep out of respect. Now she feels a tinge of regret for the missed opportunity. Not that it mattered much in the end. Whatever sweet nectar they poured together taught her host to express more of her emotions. She was even able to chuckle and laugh! It was a huge improvement from the teasing smirk that glossed over her lips for a split second.

Sothis let out a sigh. “Frankly, I’m in awe that you are able to keep your relationship under the rug.”

Byleth shot a glance at the floating woman. “I think it’s best no one outside of the Black Eagles know about this,” she murmured. “I won’t know what to do.”

“Feel free to use a bit of my power to get out of it if you’re ever in a pinch. It’s meant for battle, but I’ll make it an exception this time around.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Sothis sure acts like a mother to Byleth. Then again, she’s been with the professor since who-knows-when. At birth? After birth? When she became a teenager? No one knew the answer, especially from Byleth herself.

Now out of the short-cut route, the teal-haired spotted her bedroom. Unlike her father and other professors, her sudden transfer into the educational institution gave Rhea and Seteth little room to prepare a private office. The best they could do was squeeze her into a spare commoner room on the dormitory’s first floor. It was small, but warm and cozy at least. The last thing Byleth needed was to share rooms with an unfamiliar face on the first day.

She stood in front of the locked door and fumbled for the key in her pockets. Since it was a Friday evening, many students and staffs all congregate in the cafeteria for today’s special menu, prayed to the Goddess Seiros at the church, and visited the marketplace. The remaining few were either sneaking outside of the monastery’s safety net for a little adventure of their own or practicing in the training arena with Catherine or Shamir. That meant all dormitory floors were completely empty, save it for Byleth.

As Sothis watched Byleth unlock the door, the instructor went back into a blissful, vivid imagination of fishing with Edelgard. Now the scrawled image of the teacher and student sat next to each other on the wooden platform, their fishing rods out and ready for an exciting session.

_‘ I hope we can catch a big fish to cook and eat. ‘_

“Byleth.”

The daydreaming sequence came to a screeching halt. Byleth tumbled backward from tripping on her own feet and let out a faint yelp. Sothis couldn’t catch her host. The transparent arms aren’t exactly used for catching anything physical! Luckily, Edelgard was there to catch her. Just like a noble figure in various stories, the shorter female had swooped in, Byleth landed into the shorter’s chest face-first, and Edelgard’s arms wrapped around the older woman.

“Are you alright, Professor?”

Byleth blinked in Edelgard’s embrace. A flash of heat trickled into her cheeks.

“You startled me!”

“I apologize for my carelessness. I did not mean to scare you like that.”

“That’s okay.”

The two parted—Temporarily, that is. Byleth was about to reach out, touch Edelgard’s face, and lean in for a small smooch. It was their usual way of greeting each other when no one was around. Since Edelgard had also saved her from the doom of falling, she would express gratitude too. Instead, she was greeted with her back against the dormitory building’s wall near her room, nose centimeters away from her girlfriend’s, and her girlfriend’s hands planted near her head. Since the future lord is shorter than Byleth, from the distant, it looked like Edelgard was bullying the educator. For Byleth, she thinks otherwise!

Edelgard became rough! She’s taking dominance! Just what in the world is going on?!

Their breaths tickled each other’s skin. Edelgard’s expression remained firm. Byleth’s features deepened its shade of red. Beads of sweat begin to form on the teacher’s skin. She gulped. Soon, she felt the corner of her lips quiver. If there was ever a moment when the usually stoic woman would melt into a puddle of mess, it would be whenever Edelgard becomes intimate.

“El? What… do you think you’re… doing?”

“Wall slam.”

Byleth’s eyes nearly boggled out of its sockets.

“…excuse me?”

“This is a wall slam.”

Oh goodness, what is Edelgard trying to achieve here?! Byleth knew what a wall slam too, by the way! The professor isn’t THAT dense! Byleth felt her breath hitch as the young lady leaned forward. She braced for a kiss… only for the student to near her ear. Then, with a tinkly whisper,

“I want to have sex with you.”

“…”

Did she… just…

No, that can’t be it.

“…”

…she said it, didn’t she?

Byleth felt her entire body freeze up. The heat was already unbearable from their proximity, and the ex-mercenary’s hand loosened. A notebook fell onto the cold slab underneath their feet with a faint thud. Other than the item, the air became still and the silence filled it. Byleth heard her heartbeat thumping. It was slow but abnormally loud to the point it reached her eardrums. She’s never been this shook in her life. Not even in the heat of battle, littered with death-defying injuries and mental fatigue had ever shaken her to this extent! She shakily exhaled. Their eyes stared into each other once Edelgard separated from her ear.

“Did you… just say you want to have sex with me?” she blinked. “That’s what I heard… or think I heard, right?”

“Do you doubt me, Byleth?” Edelgard tilted her head. “Your silly expression says otherwise.”

She wasn’t wrong. The Adrestian Empire’s princess hit a bullseye instead. Granted, the teacher had fantasies about doing it with Edelgard, but never really initiated it. Two things had held her back: if Edelgard was ready and if there was ever a time to do it. Having their first time be a quickie would be a real buzzkill. The older female gathered scraps of her logical processes to formulate a rare, squeaky response.

“It doesn’t hurt to double-check.”

It’s no good. Byleth can’t seem to tear her gaze away from Edelgard’s. Those eyes that smolder with intensity, the way the noble angled her body towards the other, the double entendre questions that follow afterward, Byleth is powerless against the empowered female. If anything, their roles are clearly reversed. Another dry swallow came from the teal-haired. That was Edelgard’s cue to affectionately kiss her teacher. Abrupt, but it was much needed. Their eyes closed momentarily at the moment. Another tender kiss on the lips. Simple, but it always seems to draw upon pleasure.

When they parted with bated breaths, Byleth embraced her lover once the other lowered her arms. The instructor buried her face into Edelgard’s shoulder. She deeply inhaled the subtle flowery fragrance. It was not long until she nuzzled into her school’s dark uniform.

“Are you sure about this?” she quietly murmured. “I don’t want you to feel rushed.”

If anything, it would kill Byleth if Edelgard was under the impression that this was a must. Patience is a part of a relationship. She could always wait until Edelgard was ready. Besides, they’re at the midst of growing tensions within this continent. The girls’ love affair could always be in the back burner. The youngster squeezed her girlfriend in response.

“I wanted this, Byleth. If anything, it was my decision.”

There’s nothing wrong with forgetting about the war, even if it’s just for one night.

“Hubert would never allow this though,” Edelgard grumbled. “If he catches us, I don’t think he’ll ever let me out of his sight ever again.”

“Let’s not get caught then.”

When they entered into Byleth’s bedroom, the youngest did not hesitate to lock the door from behind. The room was lit with a nearby lantern. Decorations hung about in the room of the good memories Byleth’s made during her time as a mercenary and as a mentor. Stacks of books and scrolls were tucked in the corner. The desk hosting a personal journal and calendar for the school year. By coincidence, the room upheld an amorous vibe. The professor had to pat herself on the back for keeping the room this way most of the time. It would be awkward if it were a preference to chaos.

Byleth was just able to toss her notebook onto the desk’s surface when she felt a rough tug. The role reversal continued as Edelgard shoved her lover down onto the tidied mattress. Hands by her head, Byleth’s covered chest rose and fell with each breath. The ex-mercenary was opened to the noble. The princess climbed on top of Byleth like a sly cat.

It was clear who was dominant at this moment. Byleth cracked a brief smile in admiration of the brave young lady. The first step into bypassing the boundary and it would be Edelgard who leads. Though there was one little thing Edelgard had forgotten to disclose... and it became prominent when their staring session lasted longer than five seconds.

“El?” she breathed. “Have I lost you to my beautiful eyes?”

“Perhaps.”

But nothing was advancing. The two were fixated in their current position. Not a single inch had budged, and not a single disturbance was felt. She allowed a couple more second tick by from the nearby wall clock.

Still no progress.

Byleth raised an eyebrow.

“Um… Edelgard—”

“Professor, I don’t know what to do next.”

…oh. So, it appears that it slipped from Edelgard’s mind on how inexperienced she is. Ferdinand and Dorothea may have taught her the ropes of getting their professor heated and riled up, but they obviously left out the more explicit contents from their explanations. A shade of red, albeit from embarrassment, discolored the noble’s cheeks. Byleth readjusted her posture so she was able to cup Edelgard’s face. The movement caught the leader of Black Eagles off guard. Then, the educator squished her cheeks.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” she chuckled. “Tell me the truth, El. The reason you want to have sex is that you want to learn more about it, am I wrong?”

Edelgard’s facial features twisted into a mix of shame and timidity. Her eyes began to shift around as she mumbled, “Yes.” And what better way to learn about it than with someone you love? Besides, her classmates told her that it was the next step in bonding together. Edelgard clearly wants their relationship to strengthen without it becoming stale.

“Good girl.” Byleth immediately nuzzled with her girlfriend’s nose. They made brief contact with their foreheads before the teacher slid her hands down to the female’s side. Edelgard let out a yelp once their positions flipped. Now on her back, the youngster’s respiration rate picked up knowing what will happen next. Her professor straddled the noble and began to shed her thick overcoat. “You chose the right teacher.”

Frankly, Byleth had never done this with someone. That doesn’t mean she hadn’t witnessed it being done.

It was accidental. She swears upon the Goddess of Sieros that it was purely an accident. The mercenaries never had roots and were always camping and sleeping outdoors. There was barely any sort of privacy, yet kids were being reproduced in her father’s group. Clearly, the members demonstrated intercourses at the quiet times during nightfall. The majority of the mercenaries were at least courteous enough to step away from the camp so their loud moans and groans weren’t heard. Unfortunately, the minority did it right at the premise. Byleth had seen it all from beginning to end as a teenager.

Traumatizing as it may be, at least she’s gained valuable knowledge. Now it was time to put it to use with someone she deeply cares for.

The older woman had now rid of all her armors and stylistic leggings, leaving her left with a white undershirt and wear. Observing Edelgard, she placed both hands on the female’s abdomen.

“How do you feel?”

“Excited… but also scared,” the noble breathed.

“Scared?”

“I’ve never done it and I’ve never heard about this till today.”

“Huh. How did you learn about it?”

“Ferdinand and Dorothea.”

Byleth blinked. “Why am I not surprised.”

“You aren’t?”

“Ferdinand is always a gentleman who tried his best to woo the ladies. Kind of shocked that he still hasn’t found anyone—well, aside from you, that is. Dorothea is always flirting with everyone, so that was predictable.”

“You know them all too well.”

“It’s my job to know my students,” she shrugged. The professor leaned down and proceeded to undo Edelgard’s top attire piece by piece. As her fingers worked on the buttons, Byleth’s eyes twinkled. “That means I get to know more about you too.”

Edelgard felt beads of sweat fly out of her head.

“Byleth, please go easy on me…”

“I will.” Now that the buttons are off, the ex-mercenary gave a quick peck on the girl’s nose. “Let me know if it’s too much for you. I can stop at any time for you.”

“Okay.”

Once Edelgard nodded, the teal-haired started with the first step. A kiss is in order. They may have smooched many times, but none of them rivaled this one. It started off as something simple. Their lips captured one another. Eventually, Byleth’s tongue began to poke, prod, and suck at the sealed sensitive body part. Edelgard’s eyes widened and her lips instinctively parted for a groan. This newly-form entranceway easily allowed the mentor to slip her tongue in. Accompanied by the hand motions of slowly feeling and brushing the student’s concealed chest, sides, stomach, and arms, this eased Edelgard into a world full of bliss.

“Mm…”

They parted. Hot, fast breaths tickled their noses as their eyes were fixated on one another. Then, they resumed where they left off, their tongues tangled and tasting each other. Faint moans came from Edelgard as she realized just how good it felt. It was nothing like she’s ever experienced in her lifetime! For Byleth, she was somewhat in awe of how she’s making the princess tingle from her touches. Edelgard would groan into her mouth as she pressed onward. No wonder why the mercenaries were always trying to hook up with one another outside of battle. This felt amazing.

“I… I never knew you can kiss this way,” Edelgard panted in-between. “Byleth, please teach me more.”

The professor felt an inner switch click on. It was rare for the rising lord to plead. Byleth felt a strange desire to hasten through the lessons and go straight for the main course. However, she internally squeezed the animalistic cravings to a minimum and planted a peck on the student’s lips with a smile.

“I’ll teach you everything, El.”

The second step, the neck. Byleth leaned in to plant soft, fluttering kisses upon the exposed skin. Edelgard felt the heat rise from her head and crawl down to her core. It was different from receiving it on the lips. Although it was not as sensitive as the pink flesh, their current circumstances intensified her sense of touch. She gasped when her teacher gently sucked on areas where she pressed her lips. It was ticklish. The student immediately grabbed ahold of Byleth’s arms and curled her fingers inward, her body slightly squirming.

“Sensitive, aren’t you?” Byleth breathed upon the bare skin.

Edelgard intentionally tightened her hold on the dominant figure. Between her groans, she mewled, “S-Stop asking me those—ah, those questions.”

Byleth’s eyes darkened like a predator. “You’re too cute.”

The next step was one of the sensitive parts of a human’s body. As they were females, their size was far bigger than those from their male counterparts. Byleth’s hands slowly spread apart the upper uniform as she continued to occupy the girl’s neck, allowing the bountiful, now-bare breasts to bare themselves into this world.

She distanced herself to get the full view of Edelgard’s upper body. The pair are so pure and in pristine shape. Not a single battle scar tattooed themselves on the girl’s skin. (Excluding a surgical operation near her ribcage and arms. Those scars had mostly faded.) Compared to the instructor’s battle-worn body, Edelgard was the definition of perfection. Byleth let the word “beautiful” slip from her mouth. This caused the beet red noble to cross her covered arms almost instantly.

“Do we really need to include this in the curriculum?”

Byleth laughed quietly and gently urged Edelgard’s arms apart. It took some time, but the merciful strength conveyed its message successfully. The white-haired exposed herself once more to her teacher with quivering lips. Edelgard had absolutely no idea what was going to happen next as her teacher continued to shed her top attire. She resisted the temptation to flee half-naked from the bedroom.

“Ah!”

Her breath got caught in her throat. The aristocratic female was startled by her lover’s hands’ contact with her breasts. Though they’ve touched each other before when tending to their wounds or bathing, none of them were meant for reasons far more intimate. Edelgard nearly slapped those naughty hands away. The female fisted the bedsheets in lieu of it. Byleth proceeded to massage the mounds with great care as if she were making pottery. She encompassed the pair and gave it a squeeze. A moan escaped from Edelgard. The instructor’s thumbs soon toyed with the hardened tips, rubbing them with her index. Another moan crackled out from her girlfriend. Seems like the mentor is doing something right. Pleased, Byleth continued to pour affection into them as the noble squirmed underneath. Had it not been for the professor’s straddling, she would have been bucked off the mattress!

Hickeys were carefully littered amongst the royal’s neck, the tortuous pleasant waves continued to assault the young lady. Edelgard’s fists tightened its hold on the crumpled bedsheets as Byleth’s adventurous hands twitched and toyed the sensitive tip of her breasts. Another blissful wave washed in while her mind narrowly focused on the electric touches. She jerked from the ministrations as it grew rougher. Whimpers and ragged panting disrupted the perfect imagery everyone envisioned from the noble. Words won’t ever accurately describe this burning desire to moan every passing second.

One hand was eventually removed. Although it should’ve eased the intensity, it was, instead, substituted with Byleth’s mouth.

“Hnngh!?”

Byleth swirled her tongue around it and gave it the occasional suck. Such a foreign object that circulates around the tip of the prized area, this drove the younger girl crazy. Edelgard squeezed her eyes shut and stifled a much louder groan. Any lingering fear that possessed the student now eroded away. These touches sent chilling sensations that shortly transformed into sweet, burning euphoria.

The spare hand massaged the supple mound one last time before it casually left the premise. Byleth had another goal in mind as it trailed downward. It tickled Edelgard in midst of her sexual high. Her fingertips brushed upon the hems of Edelgard’s skirt. That snapped the royal’s eyelids open as her professor raised her head. Their eyes locked with each other. One was breathing as though she ran a marathon, one was breathing as though she had completed a meditation.

“Edelgard… how are you feeling?”

“Spare me the questions, Professor,” the princess scoffed lightly. “You know I can’t answer that.”

“That’s okay. Your body told me everything.”

“You—”

Edelgard wanted to grab her teacher’s cheeks and pull on them. It wasn’t a very regal way of handling the cheeky attitude of Byleth, but the girl was already flustered enough in her current state, she needn’t any more of it. The ex-mercenary bit the bottom of her lip as she glanced at the skirt. She lifted herself up from straddling Edelgard and clung to the edges of the clothing.

“I’m going to take these off.”

“…okay…”

She didn’t sound sure. There wasn’t any resistant… So that means Edelgard gave the green light. Still, the flushed girl’s expression held a mixture of other emotions. Byleth smirked as she slowly pulled down the piece of article. Pop quiz time.

“As your professor, let me give you a pop quiz.”

“Byleth, really?”

“You’ve asked to be taught.”

“I didn’t mean it **THAT** way!”

Edelgard shifted her legs as the skirt bypassed her knees. Though her cheeks are flamed, the white-haired felt the tension in her core slightly loosen. She frowned and felt irritated. This was going to kill their mood. Luckily, Byleth isn’t so oblivious as to leave her lover sexually frustrated. The teacher has seen it happen one too many times with her old mercenary allies.

A flick of her wrist chucked the dark skirt out of the way. Now working on the red tights, Byleth presented the question.

“How are babies made?”

“…I’ve always thought the Goddess Sieros bestowed them to the parents.”

“Who told you that?”

“Rhea.”

“Urk…”

That was awkward. Dorothea and Ferdinand could at least help their teacher out by explaining this to Edelgard! Or rather, the blame should be entirely placed on Rhea. Who in Fodlan would use the goddess to explain this natural phenomenon? Sure, the archbishop is a holy maiden that should not be tainted. But wasn’t the main point of the Officer’s Academy was to also teach students the reality of the world? An imaginary bead of sweat ran down the side of her face as she finally took off everything except the undergarment. Byleth gave a little huff.

“That’s wrong. This…” Byleth placed her finger on Edelgard’s exposed stomach. With an index finger, she slowly dragged its tip all the way till it hit the white barrier. It was somewhat moist on the single layer that protects the most treasured part of a woman’s body. The noble jolted and gasped as Byleth gently rubbed the wet fabric with a single finger. “This is how babies are made.”

Edelgard scrambled after a response. Any kind of response, really, to hide the squeaks and inconsiderably loud pants that emitted from her direction. It was a mind-boggling experience. How could a single finger tapping and rubbing lightly spark so much pleasure? It was like firecrackers! A long groan resonated from her throat when Byleth vertically swiped the slender finger at a lazy pace.

“Byleth— Hah…"

It was getting out of hand. The younger girl knew that body wanted this. This body wanted to embrace the spicy touches and feel her teacher’s touches to its fullest extent. As much as Edelgard wished to stay dignified in the middle of intercourse, her desperate expression and wiggling body says otherwise.

“I-It feels good,” she whispered.

Byleth’s eyes blackened once more as she had both hands pull the last lower garment out of the way. Just like the skirt, it was flung to the floor. She then leaned forward and closed in on Edelgard’s ear. Sweet nectar dripped from her faint words. Edelgard shuddered in response.

“I’ll make sure you feel even better, El.”

There was no hesitation in her next action. Using the same index finger that had pressed against the white underwear, Byleth copied her original move set on the bare flesh. The slender finger continued to swipe up and down, left and right with flicks. Unbearable gratification of such delicious feelings shot up from that one spot all the way to Edelgard’s brain in flashes. Edelgard struggled to keep her voice down as her body squirmed. This caused Byleth to drape an arm over one of the legs to keep her girlfriend from launching her to the opposite side of the room. Of course, this was to make sure she has plenty of space to work on the sensitive folds.

“Byleth— Agh!”

Nothing was stopping the pleasure train from crashing in. Soon, it was getting difficult for the young lady to keep her respiration rate consistent. Edelgard’s heart was pounding wildly against her chest. She feared that she might overheat from the session! Alas, that was not the case as she had enough willpower to stay conscious from the sudden spike in euphoria. A cry left Edelgard’s mouth when Byleth’s thumb pressed against the clit. She applied pressure at the nub a few times in successions before resting it between her index and thumb.

A pause. Byleth glanced upward. Past the naturally spread legs, the partially clothed Edelgard trembled. The student’s chest rose and fell at a fast pace, back still laid upon the soft furniture. Edelgard’s gaze was jumbled as she could hardly think. This small break won’t last forever, though. They were in the middle of the course.

“This is the most sensitive part of a woman’s body,” she explained and pinched the clit. That elicits another outcry from Edelgard. Byleth kneaded it between her fingertips as if it were a small ball, causing the poor noble to jerk her hips upward. Byleth grunted. The professor applied extra force into her arm in order to keep the legs from sending her to Brigid. “Y-You see, when we are in our mother’s womb, both male and female don't have noticeable sex during development.”

Not that Edelgard was paying any attention to the lecture. The sensation was powerful and overwhelming. If a man derives extreme pleasure from his testicle, then for a woman, it would be their clitoris. (As Byleth elaborates in the background, it’s an underdeveloped version of a male’s testicle.) It was building up. The strange, alienated bubble that kept on producing tiny fireworks within her core increased its intensity.

“Nnngh—! Byleth!”

“…so as you can see, it’s something to keep in mind.”

“Byleth!”

How could her girlfriend still be chatting away while she’s pleasuring her?! Edelgard would like to have a word with her professor, but she was too bothered to care. All forms of her sanity were thrown right out the window when Byleth slowed her rubdown. The teal-haired woman faintly smiled at the frustrated Adrestian Empire’s princess. Oh, how much she loves Edelgard. Just hearing her scream out her name is music to her ears.

“I’m surprised you’re all riled up from my fingers. There are other ways to make you feel good too.”

“What are you— Hey, w-wait! Don’t go down there— AH!”

This was a first for the ex-mercenary, but she decided to tackle it head-first. The fingers were replaced with something drastically different. A strong, but small, muscular muscle had just brushed its rough surfaces against Edelgard’s most prized area of her body. This made the noble twitch and shake from the new texture. Euphoria coursed through her vein as blood pooled into the fleshed. The noble immediately reached down to hold onto her older girlfriend’s head. Byleth was seen to have both of her hands strongly grip against the thighs of the other female, her face buried at the blooming flower. A couple of licks were given before Byleth paused once again. Edelgard hitched her shoulders at the hot breath in the private sector.

“The mercenaries weren’t wrong… it tastes interesting.”

“BYLETH!”

What is wrong with this woman? Her socialization skills really need some improvements, especially with bedroom talks. Had it been someone else other than Edelgard, they would likely have left Byleth a long time ago! Despite the strange wordings and phrases slipped past the professor’s lips, the teal-haired ignored her girlfriend.

_‘ …what do I do next? ‘_

Throughout the entire session, it was a lot of work for Byleth. She may have enjoyed it just like Edelgard, but it was her first time too. Memories of the mercenaries work on each other, male or female, threw suggestions into the air. She had to pick and choose what was most appropriate for their current situation. Besides, Byleth didn’t want to sour their first make-out session.

_‘ I’ll finish this. ‘_

The relentless assaults resumed as she secured her hold on Edelgard’s legs, her fingers digging into the thighs. Byleth indulged once more into tasting the girl’s wet folds. Her tongue ran against the exterior surface in all sorts of direction, a little sloppy in terms of techniques. That matter not to Edelgard. Edelgard right now was battling against the embarrassing noise that proudly proclaimed how pleasant Byleth’s tongue was on her right now. The fireworks were gradually becoming larger and the sparks jolted at an even interval from the sex organ to her core. Her fingers tangled with teal locks as her back arched here and there.

When Byleth buried her tongue into the moist entranceway, Edelgard harshly squeezed her girlfriend’s head.

“A-AH! Haa— Haah! B-Byleth! Oh, Byleth— AH!”

Each thrust that came from the boneless body party went as deep as it physically could. Edelgard repeatedly forced her instructor’s face into the private region. She was intoxicated by pleasure, and she allowed raw instincts to dominant her reasoning. For Byleth, she did her best not to suffocate in Edelgard’s nether region. She responded by pushing against the thighs in order to gain better access. The woman then licked the inside of her walls like a drunken sailor. Edelgard’s bodily fluids were leaking out in preparation for the ultimate climax, the young lady shaking uncontrollably similarly to her moans.

A short-lived scream was heard from the shorter female whenever Byleth’s tongue wiggled and curved either upward or downward. Hearing her girlfriend’s cries turned on the older woman. Though she had never masturbated before, that thought did cross through her mind for a split second. Nonetheless, she shook it off and paid her upmost attention to Edelgard. She expelled her bliss by aggressively tackling the sensitive nub like a suckling.

“H—Haaah! Byleth— I… I can’t— Hah! I can’t hold it— HAH!”

It was driving Edelgard past insanity. Byleth’s tongue and mouth showering love upon her lower region between the legs was all that occupied the student’s mind. Nothing more, nothing less. She breathed rapidly as if she were in a marathon, and the young female arched her back once more. Byleth knew that she was about to be shoved over the edge of the cliff. Who better to do it than the teacher herself? She removed her tongue from the core and focused her entire attention on the clitoris. Enveloping her lips around the small nub, she gave it a few, strong sucking as if she wanted to drain the girl.

“Byleth—! I-I’m— A-AH!”

The fireworks gave a barrage of explosions as the student immediately sat up, curled forward, and trapped Byleth between her legs and partially dressed upper body. Her entire body stiffened as it bore through the explosive sensuality. The professor kept marching forward with the assaults in hopes of dragging her girlfriend’s Cloud Nine experience as long as possible. When Edelgard released her hold and plopped back onto the mattress, Byleth raised her head and felt her body vibrated from the impact. Although she was out of breath from the laborious efforts, that was nothing compared to the white-haired.

Byleth crawled over to the side of Edelgard, faced her, and laid down. As they tried to refuel their lungs with the necessary oxygen, the professor reached out to place a hand on the girl’s chest. It was beating wildly like a horse.

“Are… Are you okay?”

Edelgard wasn’t able to quip in until her breathing slowed down to a reasonable interval. She swallowed and turned her head over to Byleth. She blinked and… smiled.

“I’m more than okay, Byleth.” There was another pause before she added an additional remark. “If anything… I should thank you for teaching me about sex.”

A chuckle emitted from the professor. “Believe it or not, this was my first time.”

“Really? I am honored to be your first. However, you seem experienced enough to have done it with someone else.”

“Back when I was a mercenary, I’ve picked up some of these tips and tricks.”

“…so you’ve watched a couple go at it.”

“It was an accident.”

“Sure, it was. Sure.”

The two then fell into silence, their eyes interlocked with each other. Byleth then leaned in to place a gentle kiss like that of a swan on Edelgard’s lips.

“If you’re up for another lesson, I’m always free for you, El.”

“Since you’ve brought up that offer…” Before the 21-year-old could open her mouth, she found herself straddled by the royal figure. Edelgard began to strip the rest of her upper attire and proclaimed, “I think it’s time I show you what I’ve learned today.”

Meanwhile, Sothis peered from outside of the bedroom's door, her eyebrows raised higher than the ceiling. 

"They're STILL at it?! I just woke up from my nap while they had their fun! Guess it's time to sleep again..." 


End file.
